


untitled pegging ficlet

by dizzy



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-10-04
Updated: 2010-10-04
Packaged: 2017-10-12 10:12:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 274
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/123782
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dizzy/pseuds/dizzy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kink meme prompt response for: Cameron Mitchell/Vala Mal Doran, pegging</p>
            </blockquote>





	untitled pegging ficlet

Sweat drips from his forehead onto the pillow he's just barely bracing himself above. Slow entry burns despite careful preparation, and his brain screams that he shouldn't be here doing this. He's gone soft through the discomfort but the arousal is still there somewhere below the surface and he grinds forward into the sheets. Vala's hands soothe at his spine and she murmurs, "Good boy."

"Good boy," she murmurs, and it shouldn't turn him on, when she talks to him like that, but oh fuck it does. "I'm going to fuck you now, Colonel Mitchell."

The name is a taunt, but a loving one. She slowly withdraws and for a few brief seconds his ass is empty before she pushes back in. He sucks in a breath and it doesn't feel like something he could come from, not like her fingers in his ass did, not like she when worked his prostate until he was a groaning sweating come-streaked mess, but it feels good.

And Vala looks hot as fuck - he can see her in the mirror, head flung back riding the dildo inside of her as she pushes the other end of it into him, getting off on sight and feel and power and control. She was made for this, he realizes, made for sex and sensation and it's really no wonder a goddess of sex chose her. But there's no one guiding her motions now, this is all Vala doing what brings her pleasure. This is all about her pleasure. She surges forward with liquid motion, and her eyes open and meet his through the reflection and she grins. He grins back.


End file.
